The present disclosure relates generally to software applications and particularly to user interface elements in such applications. Certain web-based applications provide information in the form of posts authored by a variety of users. These posts can be broadcasted by populating social content streams. The posts may be typically presented in reverse chronological order on the streams, but such an arrangement of posts may not prioritize the most informative or useful information when presented to a reader of the posts.